nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Aventis National Bank
Downtown, Noble City, Sylvania 7 Freedom Avenue | profit = unknown }} The Aventis National Bank of Lovia is partially a state owned institution. The other half is public. It acts as the central bank of the country since it fused together with the Lovian National Bank in August 2008. It was established in 1994 to act as an insurance company, but grew to become a public banking company. Jorge Peralta is an important official at the bank. The bank's main building is located in the Downtown neighborhood in Noble City, on Freedom Avenue. The current Governor of the Aventis National Bank Company is Yuri Medvedev, who took over on June 30, 2003 from his grandfather. Aventis bureaus can be found on the following locations: * 7 Freedom Avenue, Noble City * 3 Danish Avenue, Hurbanova * Federation Square 2, Newhaven * 4 Delaware Avenue, Kinley * China Avenue 12, Sofasi * 6 Cresson Crescent, Mandarin Village Banking The Aventis national Bank acts mainly as a payment agent by conducting checking or current accounts for its Lovian customers, paying cheques drawn by its customers and collecting cheques deposited to the customers’ current account. The bank also enables customer payments via other payment methods such as telegraphic transfers, EFTPOS and ATM. Aventis borrows money by accepting funds deposited on current accounts, accepting terms deposits and by issuing debt securities such as banknotes and bonds. The bank lends money by making advances to customers on current accounts, by making installment loans, and by investing in marketable dept sucrities and other forms of lending. The National Bank performs also all functions of a central bank. The most important of these is supposed to be maintaining price stability and supporting the economic policies of the Lovian government, thus promoting economic growth. There are two main areas which are tackled by the bank to ensure it carries out these functions efficiently: * Monetary stability: stable prices and confidence in the currency are the two main criteria for monetary stability. Stable prices are maintained by making sure price increases meet the government's inflation target. The bank aims to meet this target by adjusting the base interest rate and through its communications strategy. * Financial stability: maintaining financial stability involves protecting against threats to the whole financial system. Threats are detected by the bank's surveillance and market intelligence functions. The threats are then dealt with through financial and other operations, both at home and abroad. In exceptional circumstances, the bank may act as the lender of last resort by extending credit when no other institution will. To assure those two stabilities, Aventis co-operates with several other institutions. The most important ones are the departments of finance and economy of Lovia and the International Central Banking network. Insurance In addition to insurance, Aventis is also known for its special outlook on work. The flexible working concept led to a cultural transition at Aventis. That is because flexible working is not just a matter of moving some furniture around. Flexible working must also become embedded in the way you think and act. Employees at Aventis do not have to clock in. The motto at Aventis is: as long as the work gets done. Whether that is done from home or at the office is something the employees can decide for themselves. Interpolis is a pioneer of teleworking in the Netherlands. At the moment about 2,500 employees work from home several days a week. Aventis offers the following insurances: automobile insurance - aviation insurance - busines insurance - casualty insurance - credit insurance - crime insurance - crop insurance - disability insurance - expatriate insurance - financial loss insurance - fire insurance - hazard insurance - health insurance - kidnap and ransom insurance - home insurance - liability insurance (environmental liability insurance, directors and officers liability insurance) - life insurance - lockad funds insurance - marine cargo insurance - national insurance ( = social insurance) - pet insurance - political risk insurance - prize indemnity insurance - property insurance - terrorism insurance - travel insurance Stocks sold by Aventis Aventis Our own Banking Company offers some of his stocks. If you want some, you should contact us here. Folowing is the standard pack of Aventis stocks. Changes can be made on request. 10 till 15% Aventis-stocks Ecompany Veprom offers a selection of his own stocks and some of its subsidiaries. If you want some of these stocks, you can contact us here or you might go to the Veprom page yourself. Following is the standard pack of Veprom stocks. Changes can be made on request. 5% [[Veprom|'Veprom-stocks']] 5% Lovineft-stocks 10% Swift Oil-stocks 10% Adamas-stocks Category:Aventis Category:Downtown Category:Hurbanova Business Society